


Final Warning

by wulfpyre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Moicy, One Shot, scientific experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfpyre/pseuds/wulfpyre
Summary: Angela can't find sleep so she decides to do work instead, upon entering her lab that she shares with her colleague she is surprised at what she walks into.





	Final Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I've been working on this little one-shot for a while and wanted to post it while I work on Painted Rose and Hell's Angel. I might post one-shots of other fandoms while I get ahead on of the two stories I'm working on. Hopefully you like this little Moicy one-shot.

Angela Ziegler yawned as she walked down the halls of the Gibraltar base to her lab. She had difficulty sleeping due to nightmares so she decides to make her night productive by resuming her work on her partner’s Valkyrie suit. Moira O’ Deorain has been hard at work at modifying Dr. Zeigler’s original suit to fit her own needs as a Blackwatch agent. That meant making adjustments for the suit to be stealthy and be capable of healing in a rush and to Angela’s dismay, be able to cause harm.

Angela works with Moira currently to make the healing adjustments to the new Valkyrie suit while Moira works on prototype weapons that work with the Valkyrie suit. Moira had formulated a chemical that when it comes in contact with living tissue will, as she puts it “suck the life out of it.” Moira was now working on making this chemical viable on the field and so far, she managed to create blueprints on a beam weapon using the schematics of Angela’s caduceus staff. This made Angela feel at unease that Moira was using her schematics to create a weapon.

Eventually she gets to the lab she shares with Moira and enters her passcode for the door to open. She enters the lab and a look of confusion comes across her face. Normally the lights turn on automatically when she enters and Athena would greet her. But that did not happen.

“Weird.” Angela says to herself and walks to the right of the lab to where the fuse box is.

But she barely takes a few steps forward before a voice in the dark speaks, “Ziegler darling, what are you doing here.”

Angela yells in surprise and scans the room, her eyes still adjusting to the dark. Her eyes land on a silhouette in the dark sitting and easily makes it out to be her lab partner Moira. “Ah, Dr. O’ Deorain. You scared me, why are the lights off?” Angela walks to the fuse box and opens it. She flips a few switches and the lights in the lab turn back on.

Angela turns around and freezes up, seeing that Moira is seated at the other end of the lab. There are scratch marks all over the table she is seated on and a few on the wall, her hair completely disheveled and a sweating steadily, “Mein gott Moira, what happened.”

She barely takes a step forward, “It’s best if you stay where you are dear. For the both of us. As for what happened, let’s leave it at it being a… happy accident.”

“What do you mean happy accident?” Angela asks in a worried tone.

Moira stands up and shrugs off the lab coat covering her right arm. She holds it up and winces slightly in pain still. Angela stares in horror as she sees that Moira’s hand completely ruined. Her veins are clearly visible and her hand was a sickly gray color with hints of purple.

There was also a device attached to Moira’s arm, “I did it Angela, the prototype works.” With her right hand, Moira points next to Angela. Angela tenses up and turns her head slowly to see three rabbit corpses and she feels her blood run cold.

“What did you do to them?”

“Do you remember that chemical compound I was working on? I manage to use the schematics of your Caduceus staff to great a small, wrist mounted version of it. I managed to integrate the chemical into this prototype and I drained the life out of the test subjects. And the cut that I got on my hand yesterday.” Moira raises her left hand where she had a cut from the day before due to a glass erupting in her hand, “Gone and healed completely.”

Angela swallows nervously and she walks towards Moira and stares at her right arm, “But… but what happened to your arm. It’s-“

“Darling, I know my arm looks horrendous, no need to hide that fact. As I tested the regeneration process of the prototype of my biotic grasp, that’s what I call it.” Moira says this with a grin, “As I tested it and my wound healed, the prototype malfunctioned and it began to decay the cells in my arm rather than fully regenerate them. I was in agony for approximately fifteen minutes after I shut off the gauntlet, but now. Now, it just feels sore.”

With discomfort in her voice she asks the dreaded question on her mind, “Why did you do this to yourself?”

“For get results my dear. And results did I get.” Moira forces a smile on her lips despite her arm starting to hurt again. “Would you be a dear and call the clean up crew for this mess? Thank you.” She says as she walks towards Angela, when Moira gets close she places her mangled arm on Angela’s shoulder, “Goodnight Dr. Ziegler. Sweet dreams.”

With that, Moira leaves the blonde medic alone in the lab still trying to process what exactly happened in the last few minutes. As Moira is making her way out the lab she was whistling and dragging her nails along various surfaces which is sending chills down Angela’s back.

Angela finally lets out the breath she has been holding in when she hears the door behind her slide shut. She looked around the lab again to look at the deceased bunnies and the scratch marks left by Moira, all for the name of science.

To Moira, this was merely a happy accident and more than likely, just the start of experimentation on herself. To Angela, this was the final warning sign that confirmed her suspicions that many Overwatch personnel had no limits on what they are willing to do to get results “for the better” as they always say.

She feels her gut drop as she turns her head to her own computer and realizes that she herself didn’t have limits now that she is recalling her next project. Reversing the process of death with her Valkyrie suit.

Resurrecting the dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for being patient with me but I promise I will have the next chapter of Painted Rose up soon, and I'm also going to start on a lengthy Overwatch fic for y'all.


End file.
